


A Taste for the Unexpected

by Polomonkey



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Switching, fluffy BDSM, if such a thing exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: Merlin's the top switch at Avalon Kink and his new client Arthur is confusing him no end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for last year's Summer Pornathon 'switch' challenge and promised myself I'd write an extended version of it. But, as ever, I sit on a throne of lies so have some goofy kink :)

Merlin’s never had a customer quite like Arthur Pendragon before.

He’s been the top switch at Avalon Kink for over three years now so it’s not like he hasn’t seen his fair share of interesting clients.

Like Gwaine, a chatty Irish bloke who enjoys being plugged, whipped, face fucked, then cuddled.

Or Morgana and Gwen, a friendly couple who take it in turn to fill Merlin’s every orifice with their impressively customised hot pink strap-ons.

Or Elyan, a gentle soul with a new and increasingly bizarre roleplay every week.

(“Where do you get this stuff?” Merlin asks, after a session as the ringmaster of a haunted circus who takes it up the arse from the ghost of a juggler.

“I always wanted to be an actor,” Elyan admits sheepishly.)

So it’s not like everyone who comes to him wants the same thing. Take Merlin’s regular sub clients, for example. Percy wants to be told he’s a good boy. Gwaine wants to be told he’s a filthy slut. Kara wants to be told she’s a minion of Hades, which is a tiny bit odd but hey, it’s her dime.

And it’s not only about sex either. Half of Merlin’s regulars just want to be flogged or scolded or dressed up – or they prefer to flog, scold, and dress up Merlin. The point is, they like to do _one or the other_. Not both.

Arthur likes both.

Merlin thinks he has him pegged (pun totally intended) when Arthur comes in that first day and asks to be chained to the wall, locked in a cock cage, and fucked without mercy. He gets into dom mode for the second session only to find Arthur’s decided Merlin should be the one chained to the wall this time. Which is all well and good, he’s getting off either way, but…

It’s unexpected.

He nearly asks about it the third time, after Arthur drapes himself over Merlin’s lap to be paddled, then switches their positions and summarily shoves the handle of the paddle up Merlin’s arse. Merlin doesn’t tend to negotiate that much before a scene, he prefers it loose and free, but he’s beginning to think Arthur should email him a schedule beforehand.

Ten sessions later and Merlin’s still no closer to an answer. It doesn’t help that he seems to be thinking about Arthur outside of work as well. And dreaming about him. And waking up hard and aching.

He does his best to put it out of his mind. Fantasising about a client is not technically against the rules, but it probably counts as bad BDSM etiquette.

Plus, he’s sick of having to wash his sheets every morning.

 

***

 

Then one Friday he’s in the club bar after a particularly excellent session with Gwen and Morgana. They tied him to the bed, and Morgana sat on his face while Gwen pegged him with an eight inch vibrating cock. Then they put him on his hands and knees and he ate Gwen out while Morgana spanked him with a leather glove. It was the perfect end of week treat and he feels all relaxed and satisfied.

He’s just ordered his second drink when Elena ropes him in (quite literally) to do a pony-play floorshow with her.

He heads back to the bar after; only to find there’s a Bellini waiting for him, and a familiar man stood beside it.

“Nice demonstration,” Arthur says, eyes twinkling. “You make a very cute pony.”

“You can saddle me up in our next session if you like?” Merlin says flirtily, and then frowns. “Oh. Unless you want to be the pony, or…”

He trails off and Arthur gives him an inscrutable look.

“Do I confuse you?”

“A little,” Merlin confesses. “Most people who come to the club… they tend to want the same thing every time.”

“I do want the same thing,” Arthur says simply. “I want you.”

Merlin feels a funny sort of warmth spreading through his chest.

“The first time I came here it was just stress relief,” Arthur says honestly. “The second time I was curious about what you’d be like as a sub. And after that… I just wanted to see you. I didn’t really care what we did.”

Merlin doesn’t know how he stays straight-faced when he’s begging a juggling ghost not to throw him in the lion cage, but blushes like a schoolboy the minute Arthur compliments him.

“So you don’t have a preference?” he asks shyly.

Arthur grins.

“I like it both ways. Like you.”

“Like me,” Merlin says, and suddenly he’s grinning too.

“I think we should cancel your sessions,” he announces, and Arthur looks crestfallen.

“Why?”

“I’m not allowed to date clients,” Merlin says.

“Oh,” Arthur says. “Ohhh.”

And then Merlin kisses the confusion right off his face.

He thinks he might have a taste for the unexpected after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
